


Safe

by Mychemicalromantic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Korse - Freeform, M/M, Scarecrows, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalromantic/pseuds/Mychemicalromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison and Ghoul have a run-in with Dracs. After it's over, a terror-stricken Ghoul gets more affectionate than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

"Let go of him," Poison growled. His hazel eyes burned with fury and his raygun was aimed at the group of scarecrows holding the smaller man captive.   
The drac holding him laughed and tightened his grip around Ghoul's neck.   
"You wouldn't dare," the bald man jeered. "Not if there's a chance of hitting your precious little boyfriend."  
"I would if I had to."   
Ghoul gasped and spluttered as his captor held a white raygun under his chin, forcing his head up to the sky.   
"Help!" he choked out desperately.   
Poison's hands shook wildly as he raised his gun... aimed... fired.   
Ghoul cried out as the bolt left the gun.   
For one heart-stopping moment, Poison thought he'd missed.   
Then, the scarecrow collapsed, pulling Ghoul down with him. The rest of them fled quickly.   
The former captive stood, tears welling in his big hazel eyes, and threw himself at Poison.   
"Gee!" he sobbed, burying his face in the other's shoulder. "I thought I was going to die!"   
"Shhh, sugar," he breathed into Ghoul's ear. "I've got you. It's okay. You're safe."   
Ghoul tightened his grip around his boyfriend's stomach and began crying in earnest, sobs racking his body.   
"Shhhh, Frankie, sweetheart, it's okay. Come on. Let's go back to the diner."   
He nodded silently.   
Poison swept Ghoul off his feet and carried him, bridal-style, to the trans am.   
"Do you want to lay down in the back or sit up front?"  
"Can I sit next to you?"   
"Sure thing, sugar."  
The red-haired man gently set the smaller of the two down in the passenger seat, tucking a lock of ebony hair behind his ear before straightening.   
Poison placed a hand on the back of Ghoul's neck for a few seconds, then hopped into the driver's seat.   
"Hold on, Ghoul," he warned. "I'm going as fast as this old thing will let me."  
Just minutes later, they arrived back at the diner.   
Poison was barely out of the car when a familiar pair of arms latched themselves around his toro.  
"It's okay, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."   
Ghoul looked up through teary hazel eyes.  
"I love you, too."   
Poison buried his face in Ghoul's hair and breathed in deeply.  
"Come on. It'll be cooler inside."   
"Okay. Can you... Can you tell them to leave me alone?" Ghoul asked in a tiny, shaking voice, sounding for all the world like a toddler.   
Poison smiled sadly, even though his boyfriend couldn't see him.  
"Of course."   
He picked him up, Ghoul's legs curled around his waist in a death grip.   
"It's okay, Frankie, honey. You're safe. You're safe."


End file.
